Gotham in the Caribbean
by Eric Border
Summary: Gotham set in the time of pirates Harley and Pamela are kidnapped by the most dangerous pirate in Gotham, The Joker. Batman makes it his personal duty to get Harley and Pamela back to Gotham unharmed but what if Harley doesn't want to leave?
1. A good idea

There was a now young lady moving in to the town of Gotham, her name was Pamela Isley, she was moving in with the Quinzel's who were one of the richer families of the town. Pamela was reasonable new to living in the Caribbean so she didn't know much about the pirates that often sailed the waters around Gotham or the mysterious hero named Batman who kept them safe from the pirates.

"So tell me about what goes on around here" Pamela said sitting on a bed next to Harley's.

"What about Gotham?"

"Gotham…or…this area in general"

"Well for one the amount of pirates being hanged every day is horrific, not that on I'm complaining, I think that every one of those criminal scum deserve to be hanged. People bet on whether the pirates neck will snap of they'll be left hanging to chock to death, I don't mind either is entertaining for me"

"How can you find that entertaining?" Pamela asked disgusted.

"You'll get used to it, anyway, the person you need to know about is the Batman. He protects the city from the pirate scum that wish to do evil on this town. He is noble, handsome, kind, and smart and…"

"Sounds lie someone has a crush"

Harley smirked and continued with her story "Well then there's the pirates, there's all sorts of pirates that come and go from Gotham, there's two face who had half of his face burnt off in an attack of an election he was taking part in. Father says he lost his mind and turned to piracy, now two face makes any decision at the flip of a coin. There's the Riddler, a pathetic excuse for a pirate, I don't think you can even classify him as one"

"Why?"

"For one he doesn't have the strength to kill anyone himself, he lets other people do it for him. Two he was dumb enough to get caught and is standing trial for piracy. There's massive amount of pirates that roam these waters but only a few can be spoken highly of"

"And they are?"

"That's where Jack Napier also known as the Joker comes in, he's the worst, most bloodthirsty of all the pirates and Batman's biggest nemesis. He's escaped the hangman's rope too many times, he's a nuisance. He sleeps with countless women and has killed even more people but he's so strong, handsome, smart and I admire his freedom…" Harley snapped out of her thoughts "But he's still a pirate and he should be hanged like the horrible person he is"

Meanwhile on the other side of Gotham the Joker was lying in bed as his eyes slowly fluttered open and inspected his surroundings, once again he had awoken in a strange bedroom. His head turned to the side to see a beautiful brown hair girl clinging to his arm, he sighed and lifted up the sheet to look down and realised that he was completely naked and so was she. He chuckled as he sat up waking the girl next to him, she sat up and her arms snaked around his chest from behind "Hey big guy, you sleep well?" she said in a seductive tone nuzzling against his back.

"I dunno you tell me sweet heart" he chuckled as he stood up and put on his pants that had been carelessly strewn across the floor. He was about to button his shirt when he heard a muffled voice from downstairs coming closer to the room "Abagail it's time to get up" Joker reacted quickly, gathering all of his things and began to climb out the window and down the side of the building.

The girl rushed to the window as Joker reached the ground and started to run down the street "You'll be back right?" the girl asked and Joker turned around.

"Nope, sorry darling that's not how I do things" He said grinning as the girl's father came to the window and looked furious as he spotted Joker.

"You'll pay for this you…you…pirate!" the man said shaking his fist at Joker.

Joker turned around and proceeded to run down the street carrying his things "I love this job, I love it, I do" he muttered to himself as he reached the dock where his ship was being held, a man was standing beside the gang plank to his ship.

"Mornin' capn'" he greeted.

"Morning Roc ol' boy" Joker replied smiling, the man was Jokers first mate, one of his most trusted men and was in charge of the ship while Joker went off to take care of 'business'. Joker climbed onto his ship where all of his men were all hard at work "Johnny!" Joker yelled and one of the men immediately stopped what they were doing and stood at attention in front of Joker.

"Yes capn' sir?!" the man said firmly putting his hand to his forehead in a salute.

Joker looked at the rookie sceptically "You can put your hand down, son. We're not in the cavalry here"

"Yes sir, sorry sir" the man said putting his hand at his side again.

"Prepare the ship to dock at the north of Gotham, we need to arrive before dawn tomorrow" Joker said and the man stared at him "So get off your ass and do it!" Joker yelled and the man ran to the ropes on the side of the ship and began to lower the sails.

"Capn'? Are you sure it's a good idea to dock at that area again? You remember what happened last time" Rocco asked following Joker into the captain's cabin.

"Yes I believe they tried to hang me, I don't know why they hold such a grudge. They just can't take a joke." Joker said as he grabbed a bottle of rum from a cupboard.

"I really don't think this is a good idea" Rocco said as Joker drank from the bottle in his hand.

"Course it is!" He said throwing his hands up "After all I thought of it" he said smiling at Rocco and walking out of the cabin.

"Whatever you say capin'" he muttered following him out of the cabin.


	2. Different

The next day just after night fall Jokers ship docked at the port down the street from the mansion that the Quinzels were living in with their guest Pamela Isley. Joker walked onto the dock towards the man on duty monitoring the ships, the man looked horrified as he spotted Joker and recognised him immediately "Y-you're not allowed to d-dock here!" the man stuttered.

Joker walked up to him and smiled before pulling out a gun and without a second's hesitation shot him in the middle of the eyes. Everyone who was able to hear the shot began to panic but Joker stayed calm as he put his gun back in its holster, Rocco came up behind him "You sure you want to do this capin'?" he asked.

"Nope and that's the beauty of it" he looked up at the mansion not too far away "Who lives there?"

"That's the Quinzel mansion, one of the richest families of Gotham" Joker didn't respond he just stared at the front of the house "Capn'? You alright?"

"Why don't we pay them a little visit?" Joker said as he began to run through the screaming crowds towards the mansion.

In Harley's room

Pamela walked to the window where she could see the people around the dock, Harley who had been reading on her bed looked up at Pamela "Is that screaming?" she asked worriedly.

"Harley, somethings wrong" Pamela replied and Harley raced to the window to see hundreds of people panicking in the streets below, she spotted Joker's ship at the moment the alarm bell.

"Pirates!" Harley gasped grabbing Pamela's hand and dragging her down the stairs.

"What do they want?!" Pamela asked panicking.

"Anything valuable and to murder anyone who gets in their way. So let's get out of their way!"

Harley and Pamela were half way down the second flight of stair when they heard a sound coming from the front door, they both froze as their gaze snapped up to look at the door. They could hear to faint screaming of the rest of the town in the distance and neither of the dare made a move. They heard a gruff voice coming from outside "its locked capn'"

"Of course it is locked you idiot" they heard another voice reply "We need to get them to open it for us"

"In your dreams" Harley whispered to herself.

They heard a soft, faint knock on the door "Hello?" They didn't respond in fear of being found and killed "Little pigs? Little pigs? Let me come in…not on the hair of your chinny chin chin? Well then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down!" the voice said with a psychopathic yell toward the end and suddenly a cannon ball was hurled through the door breaking it to pieces. Harley took advantage of the noise to drag Pamela back upstairs and lock themselves in their room.

"Honey, I'm hooommmmeeee!" they heard the psychotic voice said from down stairs, it made them both cringe and hold onto each other as they hid in the closet "I know you're here" he said in a cold slightly demonic voice "No hug hello?" he asked as he slowly climbed the stairs and looked around the room while doing so. Pamela knocked over a broom in the closet and both the girls squealed as it made a loud thump. Joker turned instantly to the source of the sound "Got ya" he hissed and began to walk towards the room. Harley raced out of the closet and leaned against the door preventing it from opening, Joker shoved the door open a few inches before Harley pushed it back into place "Ohhhh tryn' to play games are ya?" Joker breathed through the door, the sound of his voice being so close made Harley shudder. She heard him walk away from the door and she relaxed a little which quickly turned out to be a mistake when she heard the sound of him running back towards the door. Joker jumped as he ran towards the door, slamming his shoulder into it and the door burst wide open making Harley fall to the floor "Well well well, what do we have here?" Joker said eyeing Harley up and down "You're comin' with us sweetheart" he picked Harley up and in desperation she clawed at his face.

He dropped her letting her fall to the floor and held his face in his face "My eyes! I'm blind!" he yelled and screamed in pain with slowly formed into a psychotic chuckle. He slowly raised his face to Harley "Just kidding!" he said before bursting into laughter. She was shocked at what she saw, he had bone white skin, short green hair, and he was wearing a large purple trench coat and a loose pale green shirt underneath. She continued to stare at him, looking at all the weapons holstered to his chest.

"You're the J…J...J…" she stuttered, she was so scared she seemed to not be able to finish the sentence.

"J-J-J-J" he mocked laughing "It's pronounced Joker, kid"

"You're…you're a pirate!" Harley exclaimed still in shock.

He leaned in close to her, so close she could smell his breath "No shit Sherlock!" he laughed "I'm sorry I have to do this to such a pretty face" he sighed.

"Wha-" she began but was interrupted when Joker lifted his arm and his fist collided with her head with a satisfying crack.

Harley vision went blurry, she could just make out the image of men coming into the room behind Joker and pulling Pamela out of the closet and putting a sack over her head. She was too dazed to do or say anything, she could only watch as Joker kneeled down over her "See ya in a bit" he smiled before a sack was pulled over her head and everything went black.

"What are we going to do with them capn'?" Rocco asked as the girls were being dragged to the ship though all the chaos.

"We can sell the red haired one, I know Harv like red heads. But the blonde one, I like her"

"Well you like a lot a girl's capn'"

"Not like this one, no. The others were just a bit of fun. This one is different"


	3. Not so bad

Harley woke to the dim light of the moon which she thought was coming from her bedroom window until she realised that the ground she was standing on was swaying slightly. She noticed that she was tied to a post or a wall of some sort and that her feet couldn't reach the ground. He stretched her bare feet to the floor and felt the feeling of rotten deteriorating wood underneath her toes, she was not in her room. She looked to her left to see her friend Pamela in the same state but still unconscious, her vision was still blurred and she couldn't see beyond three feet in front of her. Suddenly a man's face appeared inches away from hers "Good mornin' puppet!" he said. She screamed loudly at him and he recoiled away from her holding his ears.

"Where am I?!" she asked hastily.

"Welcome aboard the Eternal Prince Jester, my love" he replied.

Harley's vision cleared and she stared in shock and slight adoration at the green haired man in front of her. The events of the night before came flooring back to her, she looked at her surroundings desperately and found she was in the middle of the ocean and not a spit of land to be seen. She then turned her attention to the man in front of her he was wearing a large leather purple trench coat that looked to be about one hundred years old, he had one hearing on the top part of his ear and a silver tooth "Y…y…you're a pirate!"

"Ugh, are we gonna have to go over this again?"

She gasped when she realised who she was talking to "You're that guy!"

"Define 'guy'" he said as he sat down on a crate.

"Joker!" she yelled in fear and anger.

"At your service" he smiled.

"You're the most demented pirate I've ever heard of" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Ahh but you have heard of me" he said as he grinned and stood up.

He stood in front of her and Harley kicked him in the groin, hard. He yelled in pain and fell to his knees holding his crotch "You got some nerves little girl" he growled.

"Oh I'm so scared" she retorted sarcastically.

He quickly recovered and stood up pressing an old knife into Harley's neck "You should be" he cut slightly into the side of Harleys neck and she screamed as she felt the pain and the blood drip down her neck. While this was happening Pamela regained her consciousness and looked in shock at what was happening beside her "Let her go you bastard!" she yelled in anger.

He quickly removed the blade from Harley's mouth and turned to the furious red head beside him "No need to be that way" he chuckled.

"You're a cruel sadistic man" she retorted.

"Well I can't deny that can I?"

"What are you going to do with us?"

"Well I'm meeting up with Harv to see what he's willing to pay for a gal like you or if he doesn't want you I'm sure the boys will be happy to have ya. Isn't that right boys?!" he asked the whole crew around him and they all yelled in agreement "But as for you" he said approaching Harley "You're too valuable to lose" he cooed stroking her cheek and she shuddered at the feeling of his breath on her face but pulled away once she realised that she was thinking about him in a lustful way.

"I would rather die than be raped by a pirate" she exclaimed.

"Oh I know much better then to force myself upon a woman"

"Not that I've heard of" she retorted.

"I know you like me" he said turning around and resitting himself on the crate.

"How dare you imply that…"

"It's obvious, the way you get all tingly when I brush my hand against your skin, like so" he said as he stroked his hand gently along her cheek and she tried to stifle a moan but to no prevail "See what I mean?"

"I have to admit, you are handsome but you chose a life of crime and piracy and for that you cannot be forgiven"

"Lotta long words in there, we aren't but humble pirates" he chuckled.

"I order you to take me home immediate" Harley demanded.

"Only if ya say please"

Harley growled in frustration "Please take us home"

"No" Joker replied and turned to walk away "Oh and if you try to escape either my men or the sharks will get ya" he then walked into the captain's cabin "Roc watch the dames for the day will ya?"

"Yes sir" A tall muscular man replied as he sat himself down in front of the two women, he sighed as he observed them.

"Please I can convince the governor to let you live all you need to do is stop this now and you'll have a clean slate" Harley pleaded desperately. The man did not respond to her only to look in the other direction to stare out into the ocean "Please!" Harley yelled as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

One of the men who had been cleaning the deck stood up and stormed over to Harley grabbing her by the throat "You better shut your mouth little girl" he growled.

Rocco stood up and pulled the man away from Harley and she gasped for breath "You know what the capn' will do to ya if ya hurt the girl"

The man glared from Rocco to Harley and went back to cleaning the deck. Harley's tears then began to pour out of her eyes has she struggled against her restraints, all the men around her did was glance at her every now and then. Others gave her hungry stares and Harley new that they were staring at something other than her face. She slowly fell asleep tired from crying for hours on end, she woke up a while later to find that it was pitch black other than the shine of the full moon above her and a dim yellow light coming from the captain's cabin and all the men had gone to their sleeping courters below the deck. The only sound she could hear was the soft crashing of the waves against the side of the ship and faint classical music from the cabin. Harley looked to the side to see Pamela who was now sleeping, she noticed that one of the man that had been sharpening a knife next to they had left the knife lying on the crate next to Harley.

Harley tried to move her body against the ropes but they were as tight as they had been before or maybe even tighter. After a while she managed to pull her arm from the rope and reached over to the large rusty knife on the crate. Once she had picked it up she began to cut at the ropes around her torso, the ropes loosened and she fell to the ground. Pamela also fell to the ground but did not wake up, Harley then realized that she was knocked out not sleeping due to the laceration on her temple. She must have been too loud for the men to tolerate her, Harley stood up and looked around for a weapon to defend herself with but could not find anything.

She slowly crept towards the sound of the classical music, the cabins windows were patterned so she couldn't see in which meant she had to risk not know what she was about to walk into. For all she knew Joker could have been in there reloading his pistols but he had said that she was valuable, too good to loose. She opened the door, quickly grabbing any large object near her and raising it above her head. She looked around the room to see a shirtless Joker standing in front of a map on his desk holding a glass of wine. He looked up at her calmly as she breathed heavily, ready to attack.

He sighed as he set down his glass and walked towards her as she lifted the object above her head as high as she could. He was now standing in front of her as she was about to bring the heavy object down onto his head to her surprise he reached above her head and took it from her hands calmly setting it down back where she had found it. He took her by the shoulders and set her down on the couch at the other side of the room "Would you like a glass of wine?" he asked softly as the music played in the background.

"Uh yes um please" she stuttered wondering why he was being so kind to her.

He walked to a cabinet that held an array of different bottles and poured her a glass of red wine before picking his back up off his desk. He sat down on a couch across from her and passed her the glass of wine. He sat back taking a sip from his glass, Harley averted her eyes from him but stole small glances at his toned and muscular chest "Do you want me to put of a shirt? You look uncomfortable and that's the last thing I want" he said as he began to sit up.

"No, please don't" she replied a bit too hastily. He chuckled sitting back down in his seat, she looked at the source of the music and closed her eyes swaying her head slowly to the tune "You don't seem like the person who would listen to classical music" she stated calmly.

"I don't?" he asked watching.

"No, you're a pirate, can you blame me?"

"I guess not" he continued to watch her head sway slowly, he quickly finished his glass of wine setting it down on a table and stood up and sat down next to her, she felt the couch sink with his weight and her head snapped toward him as she opened her eyes staring at him in awe "Do you know how to dance?" he asked politely and she shook her head "I'll show you" he said as he held out his hand to her. She timidly took it and he gently stood up with her leading her towards the clear space in the middle of the room. He placed his hand on her waist and guided her hand to his shoulder and holding her other hand in his. He began moving slowly to the rhythm of the music bringing her along with her, Harley stubbled a bit but he caught her before she fell quickly resuming their previous position "Easy Harl, easy" he whispered to her, she shuddered at the nearness of his body. She could feel his heat as he quickened the pace of their dance whispering "One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three" she began to get used to the rhythm and they began to waltz around the whole cabin. She smiled as he brought her closer toward him where she was now leaning against his chest "That's it" he whispered in her ear and she closed her eyes in pure ecstasy.

They slowed to a stopped when the song finished but Joker kept her close to his chest, she relished in the feeling of his heat and unconsciously stroked his chest causing goose bumps to form on his skin. She pulled away from him and he let her slip out of his embrace "You're seducing me like you have all those other women, making me love you"

"I'm not making you, you did that all by yourself" he replied.

"No, I need to get a grip. You're a pirate, I can't love a pirate" she said to herself as her hands formed fist and rested against her forehead.

"Who says you can't?" he asked softly.

"Common sense!" she yelled at him.

"Why do you have to listen to common sense, why not just let go and have some fun for once? I can tell you don't get too often" Harley could not think of an answer to his statement, mostly because it was all true "Would you like to sleep in my bed, I don't think being tied to a mast would be too comfortable" he said smiling.

"I don't want to sleep with you"

"I would sleep on the couch, I don't want to pressure you into anything" he replied.

She slowly nodded "Ok" he walked over to a set of double door and open them to reveal as large bedroom, he walked over to the bed and pulled the sheets back and fixed the messy pillows and looked up at her dress. She attempted to cover herself from his gaze.

"That cannot be comfortable" he said gesturing to the clothes she was wearing.

She shook her head "I'll be fine"

He walked over to a closet and pulled out a shirt and pants that obviously belonged to him due to the size "Here" he said putting them on the bed "Wear these"

"It's illegal for a woman to wear men's cloths" Harley stated.

"Not on my ship" he replied she looked at the clothes.

"I'll see you in the morning" he said before walking towards to other room stopping in the door way to close the door "Night" he said before closing it.

Harley looked at the clothes he had given her and put them on. They were baggy but were comfortable. She slipped under the covers and laid back on the pillow he had given her, it smelled of smoke, rum and gunpowder which was strangely comforting. The music which continued long after Joker had left the bedroom lulled her to sleep. _Maybe he's not as bad as he seems_ she thought to herself as she closed her eyes.


	4. The game

The next morning Harley was shaken awake, she opened her eyes and remembered that she was still stuck on the Jokers ship. Her gaze quickly turned to the person who had woken her abruptly, she saw Pamela looking back at her as she continued to shake her "Pam! What are you doing in here?!"

"I'm coming to get you out of here" she whispered.

"Pam I'm fine" Harley replied.

"He didn't force you in here?" she asked.

"No he offered and I accepted but I don't think he will be too happy to see you in here as well!" Harley whispered "How did you even get in here?"

"I snuck in, all the men are still sleeping"

"Well then un-sneak in and go back outside!" Harley whispered harshly.

"Something I can help you with?" came the Jokers voice from the bedroom doorway.

The two girls looked up at him, Harley smiled but Pam glared at him "Let us go you pirate"

"Ok firstly to answer your demand, no and secondly I know I'm a pirate I don't need some stupid girl reminding me" Joker stated.

"Look, If you're gonna kill us just get it over with already" Pamela retorted.

"If I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead, my dear" he replied leaning over Pamela "I would have killed you the second I found you hiding in that closet" Pamela glared up at him as he towered over her "I'm not sure when Harvey's coming to pick you up but get the hell out of my cabin" both of the girls stood up afraid of what was to come, Harley was about to leave when Joker put his hand on her chest blocking her exit "Not you, you stay with me"

"You're splitting us up?!" Pamela gasped.

"I told you this time and time again that I was selling you and keeping the blonde" he explained frustrated "Harvey offered a quite tempting sum of gold or you and I'd rather have a massive pile a gold then have an idiot on board my ship"

Pamela eventually forced herself to leave the cabin, Harley was about to go to the main room but the Joker shut the door and leaned on it, his face only inches from hers "Shame" he said.

"What's a shame?" she asked _is he going to kill me?_ She thought _had he gotten fed up with her?_

"My clothes, they cover up your lovely figure" he said glancing at her chest "I was having fun finding out how much I could see through that dress"

Harley frowned and gently pushed him out the way of the door "What happened to your gentlemanly approach, I don't like a man who has no sense of manners" she said walking through the door successfully this time.

"I for one think that's a lie, sweetheart" Joker said leaning against the door frame, this stopped Harley in her tracks. She stood in the middle of the room with her back to him, Joker smirked and crossed his arms _she's contemplating something_ he thought and chuckled. Harley suddenly turned around to look at him, she had an unexpected hunger in her eyes that surprised Joker. He was just messing with her for some fun but one look at her and you could tell she was completely serious "Wow" was all he could say.

Harley walked up to him not daring to tear her eyes from his, she stood in front of him for a while until she seized his face and shoved her mouth into his. He responded immediately, his kiss was harsh and animalistic and she loved it. She had never kissed anyone before, he could tell but he on the other hand had had more experience then he like to admit. His arms snaked around her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. She gasped as he picked her up off the floor and pushed her against the wall kissing down her neck, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he gave a moan of approval. She pulled away still cupping his face "Can you promise me that you're not doing this just to have sex?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"I promise you" he whispered before continuing to kiss her and pushing her down on the bed.

Later that night Harley was sitting with the crew on the deck, she was sitting next to the Joker on a crate. He had his arm around her waist and smoking a cigar with the other. Harley was for once in her life having a genuinely good time "Remember that time you were late cause that dame you were with wouldn't let ya outta her house, capin'?"

"I was definitely thinking with my dick with that dame" Joker chuckled and despite the fact conversation was very uncomfortable for Harley she laughed anyway.

"So you're quite the lady killer, living up to your reputation?"

"And what is that reputation?" he asked taking a drink from a bottle of rum.

"A ruthless, cruel criminal" she said which made him smile "Also the master of the one night stand" she added with a smirk.

"Well I am popular with the dames aint I boys?" he asked laughing and the crew laughed with him "But I never let it get in the way of my life as a pirate"

"Oh really capin? I think I've lost count of how many times you arrived back at the ship late only half dressed and panting after running half way across town with an occasional angry father chasing after you followed by a naked girl proclaiming some sloppy admission of love for you"

"Well if you can recount it in so much detail I guess I've done it a bit too much" he said before bursting into a fit of chuckles. Harley managed an awkward smile but Joker noticed "You ok Harl?"

"Yeah just an…uncomfortable conversation…that's all" she stuttered.

"Well it looks like you've just been saved from the awkwardness" he said standing up, Harley then realised that a ship was being anchored alongside them "Harvey my good man!" he greeted throwing his hands in the air.

"Joker" Two Face replied.

"You want this pretty broad or what?" Joker asked pulling Pamela into view by her hair.

"Yes please" he sighed looking Pamela up and down "You want to trade on your ship or mine?"

"Let's make this interesting" Joker exclaimed with a growing grin. Ten minutes later there was a thin plank stuck between the two ships and Pamela was pushed onto it, she looked back at the Joker hesitantly "Walk. To. The. Other. Ship" he said simply. Ivy looked down at the raging sea below her and Joker poked her with his large knife "Come on we aint got all night!"

"Hey don't damage the goods J!" Two Face yelled to which Joker growled putting away his knife. Men on the ship were making bets whether she would fall into the water and laughing as they watched Pamela shuffle across the plank.

Pamela got half way across when the wind caused her dress to blow upwards and some men wolf whistled "Shut up you stupid pieces of…" Before Pamela could finish her sentence she was grabbed of the plank by a black figure that had swung down from the masts of the ships and now landed near the wheel of Jokers ship.

"Did anyone bet that the Bat would save her?" all the men shook their heads "Aww you ruined the game Batsy" Joker said pouting dramatically.

"Let the women go Joker" Batman growled.

"Let me think about it umm" Joker said placing his index finger on his chin "…no" he concluded and Batman glided down toward Joker poised to attack but Joker was smarter and managed to kick Batman in the stomach before he reached him. Batman fell back and hissed in pain "Aww did I break Batsy's rib? Here let me give you another one" he said before dealing an hard kick to Batman's chest "I love when you let me win the game Bats" Joker said leaning into Batman.

"You think this is a game?"

"I do" he replied wrapping his hands around Batman's throat "I really do" he added as Batman began to choke.


	5. Happily ever after?

It's seemed as though Batman was about to lose consciousness as the Jokers hands were tightly wrapped around his throat until Pamela came up behind him with a large pan in hand and slammed it into the side of the Jokers head "Get off of him you incompetent monster!"

The Joker fell back onto the floor but to Ivy's surprise regained his composure all too quickly. Ivy lifted the pan over her head ready to bring it down onto the Jokers head, as she did so his hand caught her wrist stopping her in her assault, she stared at him as he shook his index finger in her face "Now that's not very nice is it?"

His grip tightened on her wrist and the pan fell from her gasp as she screamed in pain, Harley couldn't bare seeing her only friend in pain and she quickly went from calm to furious and lunged herself onto the Joker screaming "Don't you dare hurt my friend!" she yelled as she continued screeching punching Joker in the head continuously.

All the Joker did in response was chuckles and asked "What is that some kind of battle cry?"

This only infuriated her more "I'm not letting you touch a hair on Pams head!"

"But it was fine when I was selling her?"

Harley climbed off of Joker as she realised that when Pam was walking across the thin plank she felt completely no remorse for her actions. Her gaze went between Joker, Pam and Batman as he got off the floor, she had to make her decision and she had to make it now. To Pamela's dismay Harley sprinted across the deck into the Jokers arms shoving her mouth into his, both Pamela and Batman stared in horror as the couple made out in front of them without any hesitation. Pamela ran up behind Harley and pulled her off of Joker and they both groaned in protest. Joker watched as Pamela dragged Harley away from him and his vision went black as he felt Batman's fist connect with the back of his skull.

Joker woke up hours later back in Gotham being dragged by two guards "Shit" he muttered to himself as he was dragged towards the gallows of Gotham city. Harley was on a balcony with Pamela, her parents, the captain Gordon and Batman. They had been watching the executions of the pirates that Batman had caught over the past couple of days, Harley was paying no attention as her thoughts continuously went back to Joker. She suddenly snapped to attention when she saw the next pirate having the noose hung around his neck…it was her beloved Joker. She screamed and everyone on the balcony turned their gazes to her, her father came over to her and caught her as she fell to the ground "Harley, what's wrong?!" he asked.

Harley was in too much distress to speak she just pointed towards the pirate on the stand as the executor walked towards the lever. Harley leaped up when the executor gasped the lever "No!" she screamed.

The man prepared to pull the lever but was interrupted by Joker as he spoke up "Actually…" Joker began as he started to pull the noose over his head "I changed my mind, not that I made the decision in the first place but I decided that I'm don't want to die just yet" He chuckled and Harley tried to supress a smirk as Joker hopped down from the stand, everyone made a path for him as he walked towards the balcony Harley was sitting at. Nobody did anything because they were too shocked at the situation, a prisoner and never just got up and left their own execution before. Joker approached the balcony and climbed up to Harley. They all stepped back from the Joker except Harley who threw her arms around Joker, her parents stood frozen and stared at the man their daughter was embracing. Joker looked up at them as he held their daughter and winked before picking Harley up bridal style and kissing her passionately. Harley wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled away and turned to batman "I guess the good guy doesn't always get the girl"

"I'll get you for this!" Harley's father yelled as Joker carried Harley away in his arms.

"Oh don't worry I'll take good care of her"

Harley's mother suddenly jogged up to the pair "Are you sure this is what you want? To throw your life away with a criminal?"

"He's not a criminal" Harley said gazing at Joker "He's a pirate" she said and he kissed her tenderly as he continued to walk away from their audience. When they were out of sight Harley's father and Captain Gordon began ordering the guards to follow the pair, Harley's mother fell to her knees bursting into tear and Pamela comforted her glaring after the couple and Batman silently promised revenge for the poor girl who was manipulated by such a monster.

END


End file.
